


Vulnerable

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, mentioned Kara/Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Kara and Oliver lay in bed together and Kara contemplates their life.





	

Oliver was staying with her again. They lay, huddled underneath Kara’s striped duvet, protecting the whispering walls from rumour of Supergirl’s liaison with the Green Arrow from a different universe. Alex couldn’t know about him, she’d become over protective and she wouldn’t trust him because of who she’d have to confess he was. Hank would probably declare it a breach or a compromise to one of his key agents to act in such a way, Winn would fan boy so much he’d probably try and sleep with Oliver – she had to stifle her chuckle as to not wake her partner in crime.

It was a crime after all to be unfaithful to your partner. Perhaps it wasn’t legally wrong to sleep with others outside of the man you have told countless times how you love him, care for him and cherish his presence in your life but it was easily a moral wrongdoing. But then again Oliver was always very lost when it came to morals and he found it so easy to lead her to the same lost state; their own state of ecstasy.

No, she really couldn’t tell Mon-El about him and she’d just have to keep lying that the man’s cologne was actually hers and that the smell ‘reminded her of home’. Kara would have to keep looking over her shoulder when he was stripping clothes off of her body with vigorous passion just to remind herself that Mon-El was still training at the DEO.

Kara shook herself from the same thoughts that looped her mind every time they lay like this. After they had fulfilled each other in every way possible and all he wanted was a bed that wasn’t empty and all she wanted was to be treated like an equal, they were enough for each other, it wasn’t love but it was theirs.

She stared at one of the wounds that had caught her eye. A small faded mark, around the size of her thumb, which was just left from his spine, it was a wound that could’ve changed his life forever had it been a little to the right. She didn’t get hurt like he did, she couldn’t keep scars to remind her of the pain she went through, maybe that was why she was the way she was…And he was the way he was.

Kara tentatively placed a finger on it. It felt a little smoother than the rest of his skin, obviously newer flesh, which told her it, was recent and rather than interrogating him on it like she might’ve done if they were in a real relationship she simply stroked it.

“I was shot in the back if you’re wondering.” His voice surprised her. She was sure he was asleep; his heart beat was slow enough to trick her into thinking so.

“Who shot you?” Kara moved closer to him, her head coming about his shoulder as she pulled the duvet with her to keep her dignity though he hadn’t turned.

“Don’t know. Doesn’t matter.” Oliver shook his head in that way that should end the conversation.

“What does matter then?” She couldn’t help but snap at his blatant disregard for his own body and well being.

Oliver took a deep breath, she was scared he was about to inflate and push her off the bed. He was such a full-sized person and she forgot that sometimes, how much bigger people were in comparison to her own 5ft6”, another quirk of being Supergirl she figured. He turned to stare at her, his eyes flickering down and up in a second – you could miss it if you blinked – but he maintained eye contact thereafter and she felt far more naked from his eye contact than his gazing of her body.

“It reminds me that people are most vulnerable with their back turned.” He spoke in a whisper but it carried throughout the room with such effortlessness like most things he chose to say in their most intimate of moments.

Kara could only smile as, in some kind of notable gesture, she turned her back on him and he brought his large, machine-like arms around her frame. Oliver was right, she’d forever have her back to Mon-El and her family while she and Oliver did this and at some point, Kara felt it would be soon, she would be shot to.

She could only hope that she could get up from this bullet.

 


End file.
